Promises
This is a list of all promises Jirard, Alex and Greg have made and kept on Super Beard Bros. Once a promise is made, write it down. Once a promise is kept, or broken, make a note of it. Promises Jirard *After having a melt down during Super Retro Bros. ET episode, Jirard promised that one day he will Complete ET but until then LATER MAN! While playing Outlast, Jirard apologizes to the viewers for his outburst and told Alex he is gonna keep his promise to viewers because now they expect that of him. Alex *In the Panic Room episode of the Super Mario Land 2 play through, Alex said that if anyone can prove that they have used the Nintendo Love Hotel, then he will give them a prize. Multiple Bros. *During The Finale! episode of Link to the Past, after fulfilling the Chris Houlihan room promise, Jirard and Alex promise that if someone can get Chris Houlihan to do an interview on Super Beard Bros. they will get something cool as a prize, although Jirard initially says it's a promise they might not be able to keep. *During the episode #Selfie of the Saw play through, Jirard and Alex promise that they will film themselves beating up a random puppet for ten minutes. They also say that if someone sends them a Jigsaw puppet, they'll beat up that instead. *In the 100k Subscriber video, Alex and Jirard said that if/when they reach 1 million subscribers, they will eat an entire pizza each. *In Super Maker Bros. - Star Wars #5 Jirard said when they reach 200k subscribers they will play Guess Who, Alex agreed and said it should be a multi-camera set up with actual people instead of the cards. *In Super Plague Bros. #6 - Sea Sick Knight, Alex says "if we get 100 dollars for taco bell, we'll have a stream and we'll order all the taco bell during the stream". *In Super Sleuth Bros. #29 - Darkness Descends, Jirard says for the bonus episode they will go back and get and get everything they missed to keep true to their Perfec Dick selves. *In Super Maker Bros. - Favorite Youtuber: Please Subscribe #4, Jirard and Alex promised that, if anyone can find somebody who was on Legends of the Hidden Temple, they will get them on the show and interview them in a segment called "Legends of Legends of the Hidden Temple". Category:Promises Category:Greg Category:Alex Category:Jirard Promises Kept Jirard *In the Jack The Treasure Hunter episode of Wild Arms, Jirard stated that as a part of the finale episode, he will play the prologues of the main characters on the PS2 version of the game. **On January 25th, 2014, the bonus episode was released, featuring both bonuses from the original Wild Arms game and the prologues of the PS2 game. *In the Physics episode of Super Mario Land 2, Jirard said that they would play Mario Teaches Typing for the finale of the series. **On the final episode of Super Mario Land 2, simply titled Bonus Content, The Bros. played both Mario Teaches Typing and Hudson Hawk. *In the Geno Syndrome episode of Super Mario RPG, Jirard said that if they ever make it to the Grate Guy's Casino, that they will do an episode solely on it, while Jirard explains why it's his favorite and least favorite thing about the game. **In Carsino..., the entirety of the episode, almost an hour, is spent in Grate Guy's Casino, until Jirard get's the Star Egg from playing Look the other way, and winning, 100 times. *After learning about the Chris Houlihan Room in Child Actors, Jirard makes a (stupid) promise that he WILL get into that room, once he obtains the Pegasus Boots. **In the final episode of A Link to the Past, The Finale, Jirard finally gets to the room with one error, and states a promise that they possibly can't keep. *In the Ice Kappa episode of A Link to the Past, Jirard said that for the bonus episode of A Link to the Past, they would play the Ice Palace (his least favorite dungeon) again on the GBA to see the differences from the SNES version and the GBA version. **In The Finale! episode for A Link to the Past, Jirard switches to the Game Boy Advance version of the game, and points out the difference in games and in the temple. *In the Growing Up Mega Man episode of Mega Man 7, during the introduction sequence of the game, Alex asks if Jirard has played Megaman powered up a Psp remake of Megaman 1, Jirard states he has played it and then promises to play it for the show however, in the next episode he forgets and says that he thinks he promised to show off enemies from Mega Man 8. In the 7th episode Alex says that the promise was to play Mega Man and bass on the Megaman Anniversary Edition for the Xbox. **In the Megaman Finale part 2 Jirard plays the Cutman stage from Megaman powered up, he went 3 rounds against cutman and lost. *During the Shovel Knight episode of New Super Beard Bros. Jirard says that Shovel knight will be an episode of the completionist. **Jirard released the Shovel Knight Completionist episode and kicked off his new series The Completion Bonus with a Shovel Knight episode, bringing Jirard's Shovel Knight episode count to 3 across 3 series and 2 channels. Jirard loves this game. *During the Super Meat Boy Finale + Bonus Episode Jirard promised that if there's enough fan demand they will make a playhtrough of the Saw video game. **After a trial first episode Jirard carried on and finished Saw: The video game, including both ending choices of the game, they then played the start of Saw II but with no promise of finishing that game. Alex *At the end of the Super Mario Land 2 series, Bonus Content, as Davis is saying his final goodbyes, Alex says that all of them will come back, eventually, to play Super Mario Land 3 or Super Mario Land 1. **As the bonus episode, as well as the final episode, for Super Mario RPG, Davis returns to beat Super Mario Land 1. *During Episode 19 of the Super Mario RPG playthrough, Alex and Jirard talked about a special two-of-a-kind poster made for the bros by Satchell Drakes. They stated that if this "promise" was posted to the wiki they would show us the poster as part of the bonus episode. **At the end of the Final Episode of the Old Beard Bros., the poster was shown at the end of the episode, as well as the two halves shown throughout the episode, using the letterbox border. * In the Mettaur Hero episode of Mega Man 7 Alex promises to play Street Fighter X Mega Man ** in the Megaman Finale part 2 they play Megaman x Street Fighter and beat Ryu and Chun Li's stages. Greg *Greg said in the SUPERMAN!!! Super Metroid episode that around Valentine's day he will get some "Be My Valentine" cakes and give some to Alex, to which he says that he will admit it if they are good. **In Ridley's Believe it or Not?, in the end minutes of the episode, Alex tried one of the "Be My Valentine" cakes. He admitted to liking them, and that the lemony frosting is what made them taste so good. Multiple Bros. *Jirard and Alex both said in the Quick Work! episode that as the finale for Super Metroid, they would play a bit of Metroid Fusion. **In the Bonus Episode, Zero Mission & Fusion, the two played both, as the title suggests, Metroid Fusion and'' Zero Mission''. *During the Cha-Ching! episode of Mother 3, Jirard says that he and Alex should fight in Brawl using Lucas and Ness in New Pork City at the end of the series, and Alex agrees to this, saying that he will have to brush up on his Lucas skills. **On March 2nd, 2015, the Mother 3 Bonus Episode Part 1 was released, where Jirard and Alex observed the New Pork City map, and after fought with Jirard as Ness and Alex as Lucas. They also fought on the Onett map from Super Smash Bros. Melee, this time switching characters. Although they did fight, Alex prefaced the battle saying he did not know how to play as Lucas, admitting that he hadn't taken the time to "brush up on his Lucas skills." *At one point during the Super Meat Boy playthrough, the Bros. promised that once they completed the game they would play the Saw video game. **They actually did play the game during the Finale + Bonus episode double feature, and then promised that if there's enough fan demand they will complete the game. *In the July 1st, 2015 update, both Jirard and Alex agreed that if they reached 100,000 subscribers, they would release a video of them eating sandwiches. This was followed with laughter, implying that it was for humorous reasons only. **The Bros. did, in fact, actually do this. On September 29th, 2015, the 100k subscriber video was released, being 10 minutes of the two eating sandwiches. Promises Broken Jirard * Jirard had promised that he would complete Skyrim in episode 99; however, he was unable to do so because of hard drive problems. He ended up completing Mega Man X3 instead. Alex *In the 9th episode of Megaman 7, Alex fakes crying and then states that he promised himself he would never do that on the show. He then promptly apologizes to everyone for breaking that promise. Greg * In the Completionist's episode of Portal, Greg said that he would give Jirard cake once he completed Portal 2, but he was unable to due to his departure from the show. Even still, that's no excuse. Category:Promises Category:Greg Category:Alex Category:Jirard